Motion simulation devices, such as flight simulators, have been long known, but existing implementations are generally bulky, complex and expensive, making them impractical for home use. The availability of virtual reality headsets makes it practical to separate the simulation of motion upon a person's body from the visual and audio aspects of a simulation environment. There is thus a need for smaller, simpler and less expensive solutions to motion simulation that can, for example, be used with virtual reality headsets in a residential setting.